riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lake Trio
The Lake Trio is one of the many Legendary Trinities among the regions. It consists of Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon; Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon; and Azelf, the Willpower Pokémon. Each member of the Trio is said to reside at the bottom of a particular lake in Sinnoh, and when brought together the three have the power to create the mythical Red Chains. History Following the initiation of Team Rocket's and Team Liberty's individual Legendary Recruitment programs, the Lake Trio quickly became targets for members of both organizations. Uxie Team Liberty Agents Jayron Aaron, Justin Icewater, Nate Delano, and Cal Riggs traveled to Lake Acuity of in search of Uxie. The group managed to find the Legendary Knowledge Pokémon and engaged it in battle. Eventually, they managed to defeat it and capture it for Team Liberty. Uxie remained in the possession of Cal Riggs for some time. Following the Battle of Four Island, by which point Team Rocket had obtained Azelf and Mesprit, Cal sought an audience with Bounty, seeking to infiltrate Team Rocket for Team Liberty's benefit. In order to convince Bounty of his loyalty, Cal turned over both Uxie and Team Liberty's Registeel. Following the Ancient Darkrais' defeat, as well as the Rocket-Liberty Truce, Uxie was released back into Lake Acuity, though remains at Team Rocket's call. Mesprit While Team Liberty and Team Rocket were focused on capturing Azelf and Uxie, Mesprit came under attack by the Searchers. Having already captured Azelf, the Searchers attempted to negotiate with Mesprit and convince it to join them. When it refused, they resorted to using force against Mesprit, as well as using Azelf's power against it. During the battle, Mesprit managed to destroy the Master Ball containing Azelf, freeing the Willpower Pokémon. The two fled to the base of Mt. Coronet near Snowpoint City in the hopes of finding Uxie and protecting themselves, though by then Uxie had already been caught. Soon after, Jason Alco arrived with a team of Dark-Type Trainers, who managed to weaken Azelf and Mesprit, capturing them for Team Rocket. Jason took Mesprit and Azelf with him to the Rocket base in Goldenrod City. They were later moved to Abyss so that their powers could be better protected and utilized. Mesprit was later released back to Lake Verity after the establishment of the Rocket-Liberty Truce, though remains at Team Rocket's call. Azelf Shortly after the initiation of Team Liberty and Team Rocket, Jason Alco sought Azelf in order to recruit it for Team Rocket. Jason traveled to Lake Valor, where Azelf was said to dwell, only to discover that an organization called the Searchers had already defeated Azelf and taken it to Route 219. Jason pursued Azelf and located he Searcher's main headquarters, where he stole information concerning the powers and locations of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Jason learned that the Searchers had taken Azelf to help them capture Mesprit in Lake Verity. Failing to negotiate with Mesprit, the Searchers engaged in battle against Mespirit. During the fight, Mesprit freed Azelf and the two escaped to the base of Mt. Coronet, presumably to find Uxie. Jason traveled to Snowpoint City after the pair, assembled a group of Dark Type Rocket Agents, and battled the Lake Guardians. After fighting with Mesprit, Azelf was the first of the pair to be captured. Azelf, under Jason's control, helped defeat Mesprit, who was also captured. Azelf teleported Jason to Goldenrod City after being defeated and was turned in at the Rocket facility there. Azelf was later moved to Abyss, and then released back to Lake Valor, though remains at Team Rocket's call. Powers and Abilities Being Legendary Psychic-Types, the Lake Trio all possess a variety of shared and unique abilities, making the three of them incredibly powerful both as a group and as individuals. All three possess the ability to fly and utilize telekinesis, as well as communicate using telepathy. They can all teleport both people and other Pokémon long distances with a thought. The Lake Trio also possess the unique ability to separate their spirits from their bodies. In this state, they are capable of entering and influencing the minds and bodies of other living beings. Mesprit, being the Emotion Pokemon, has the ability to manipulate and slightly control the emotions of people and Pokémon. In fact, it is said that Mesprit birthed emotions within humans and other Pokémon, teaching them joy and sorrow. As Mesprit flies over, people and Pokemon's emotions are strengthened. Being the Willpower Pokemon, Azelf has power over the wills of humans and Pokemon. As Azelf flies over, people gain more willpower to do things, becoming surer of their selves and their abilities. It is said that if Azelf is killed, humans and Pokemon will lose their wills totally, rendering them immobile forever. Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon, is said to have created all of the knowledge of the universe, and can influence and manipulate the memories and thoughts of others. Those who look into Uxie's eyes are said to lose their memories; for this reason, Uxie always keeps its eyes closed, as it does not appear to be able to control this power in any other way. When brought together, the Lake Trio possess the ability to create the Red Chains, capable of restraining and weakening other Legendary Pokémon. Currently, the only known uses of the Red Chains have been against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Trivia * The Lake Trio are all said to have negative effects associated with their connections to their powers, none of which appear to be fully voluntary powers. Why they possess these negative effects while other Legends do not is unknown. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon